


[Podfic] Dinner Party

by Robin_Plume



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Podfic Cover Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Plume/pseuds/Robin_Plume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter invites them over on a Thursday: the head of the police, the D.A., the FBI field agent, the upstanding businessman. He feeds them succulent pheasant and wild mushroom mousse, lets them drink from his bar. Watches as their cheeks go ruddy and their belts get loosened, their eyes heavy lidded as they relax in their seats.</p><p>    He asks them to adjourn to the den, a cozy bi-level room with gorgeous wood paneled walls and large floor to ceiling windows running along one side. Plush comfortable couches, and bookcases fill the space, but the allure of the room is definitely in the art that stretches along the wall opposite the windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

**Length:**  00:12:32  
  
**Download links:** **You can download this podfic as an mp3[here](http://robinplume.parakaproductions.com/audio/dinner%20party.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic; sorry if the quality sucks, also sorry for the minor mistakes. I really had fun and I am planning on recording more. If you have requests you can send me a message I'm on tumblr the url is robinplume.tumblr.com. Thanks for listening.


End file.
